Behind the Scenes: Raylene
by hllywdjunkie120
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Raylene Howard is the newest up-and-coming Disney Channel star. And, of course, it's a rule that all Disney Channel stars have to be best friends with each other... or at least fake it. This is her journey.
1. The First Step

**Hey everyone! First fanfiction on here, like for the first time ever ! :D Bear with me through the rough parts (hehehe). Leave comments, rate, subscribe, whatever! Luv ya 2 pieces, Candie Eliza Starr**

* * *

(Raylene POV)

Oh my gosh... I can barely sit still just thinking about it. This morning I couldn't even eat anything. Nope. Nothing. My mom told me that if I didn't eat anything, I couldn't go. So I ate half of a granola bar. Just for the sake of my mother.

On the whole ride over, the fluttery butterflies in my stomach wouldn't sit still. Chason, my brother, kept flicking his boogers at me, but THAT didn't even bother me. (And now, thinking back at it, I should've thumped him on his head real hard.)

When I got there, they made me fill out a piece of paper regarding my name, height, birthdate, blahbitty blahbitty blah. I had my mom fill it out, since my hands were shaking so much.

"Raylene Howard, Cherry Jones, and Catalina Harmen? We'll take you now," the lady sitting at the cement desk called.

I bit my lip so hard that it almost drew blood. Which wouldn't make a very good impression, so I stopped. I handed my paper to the lady, and entered the room.

The other girls--I'm guessing Cherry and Catalina--both gave me a once-over, to which I responded with a nervous, weak smile. When they both turned, I looked over. Cherry had fine, wavy, blonde hair with natural sun-bleached highlights and piercing turquoise eyes. And Catalina had thick wavy hair that was the color of crows and deep brown eyes. I gulped timidly, and made a mental comparison of the two with my stringy auburn-red hair and dark green eyes.

They had us all read lines. In front of each other too, which I must say made it even more terrifying. At least I didn't freeze up. But I DID switch the order of two lines in my super-long monologue speech. Oh well, maybe they didn't notice.

The judge people thanked us and we left. And that was the end of it. That was it.

* * *

**Ahahaha, of COURSE there's more, but it's kinda suspenseful, don'tcha think? There's no JB YET, but oh rest assured, there will be... Luv ya 2 pieces! --Candie Eliza Starr**


	2. Insight

**Hi again! Thanks to anyone who reviewed! It REALLY means a lot to me ... well, on with the story, right? : D --CES **

* * *

A few days after that (sorta, kinda terrifying) day, things went a little smoother. Well, smooth according to MY life, at least.

At school, I had my two best friends, of course--Christy and Miranda. They're such supportive friends, and I'm sure they'd support me too, about the acting stuff. That is, if I had told them any of that.

You see, I don't want to tell them simply because... well, I don't want them to know. You see, Christy is trying her hand at acting too. But it hasn't really done anything for her yet, since she's still stuck being background.

I can tell it's mainly for the thrill of being on set, and meeting all these big names. And maybe for the fame, if she's lucky. But I can tell that she doesn't love it with a passion like I do. And it sounds vain and stuff, but I know it. She doesn't love it. She'd love the side effects. Which is exactly why I don't tell her anything.

And it pains me to say it, but she and Miranda are closer friends than I am with any of them. So Miranda definitely can't know either.

But anyways, so school was normal. Mean, popular girls with their designer bags, heavy eye-makeup, tight skinny jeans making people feel inferior. And people don't hate them out of jealousy, like in all those predictable, stereotypical movies either. People hate them because they're not really popular. They don't have a whole LOT of friends and are in all the clubs or anything like that. In fact, they don't really do anything at all, besides swear and laugh at their own little inside jokes. But the people that they ARE friends with are mean. And real mean. And they generate fear. And that's the real-life 8th grade fear-factor summarized into a little less than a paragraph.

And yes, if fame WERE to come to me in a sudden and completely unexpected way, I'd be ecstatic. Happy beyond belief. The ability to show everyone what I'm made of, and that that 'creepy little girl that doesn't say a lot and has asthma and is a little spastic at times' was hiding a secret little weapon this whole time.

And that's exactly the reason why I think this industry is so appealing.

* * *

**Yay! Just giving a little insight on who Raylene really is. As you can tell, she's kinda insecure... but then again, aren't we all? ; Leave me some good stuff! Luv ya 2 pieces --Candie Eliza Starr**


	3. A Secret Phone Conversation

**Hey everyone. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

It happened on a Thursday after school. Christy was helping set up for the dance the next day, and Miranda had to stay after school for Clean-Up Committee. That left me to walk home by myself.

"Wait, so you promise you're going to the dance tomorrow, right?" Christy badgered me. "And remember, it's a Grease theme. I don't wanna look like a fool showing up in tight leather pants and henna-rinse afro wig by myself."

I laughed. "You're horrible!" I said jokingly. "And don't worry too much! I already promised! I'll be there. For sure."

Christy smiled. "Good. I always knew I could count on you." She smiled and gave me a hug.

I hugged back. "Mmhmm, you know it, Chris. Now scoot--you've got a gym to decorate. Good luck. I'm gonna go home." Christy nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"You too."

As I was about to exit the main front doors, my cell phone started blowing up with my ringtone (**A/N: ahaha just like Miley Cyrus's song! okay, now back to the story)**. We weren't allowed to have cell phones any time on school campus, so I rushed to hit 'Ignore'. As I was about to, I saw the Caller ID. It said "Shirley May". Shirley May was my casting agent, and so I decided it was probably really important.

"Hello?" I said in a low whisper. "Shirley May?"

"Hey, kid," she said in her New-Yorker accent. "Why ya whisperin'?"

"Oh. Right. I'm not supposed to be on the phone right now. It's kind of a long story. But go on, what were you about to say?"

"Okay. Guess who made the semi-final cut for that new TV show on the Disney Channel?" Shirley May sang victoriously.

I was genuinely clueless. "Who?" I said, not remembering to whisper. "Disney Channel? Is this what you called me for?"

"Calm down, dahling. Kid, ah you kiddin' me? You ah! You ah! Remembah the audition ya had like, two weeks ago? It was fowah Disney Channel. Kid, if you make this cut, you're gonna be the stah of the newest series on Disney Channel! Disney Channel! The network that launched the careers of Britney Spears, Justin Timahlake, Christina Aguilera, and the likes of that one kid, Miley Cyrus--the one that's makin' headlines all across the country now. Well, not fowah her work really, but headlines are headlines! Kid, you're gonna be a star!"

A rush of adrenaline rushed through my veins. A star? Those words were what I had been waiting to hear all my entire life. "Okay, Shirley May, thanks. You rock. I'll talk to you later. Just text my mom the final audition deets."

"'Kay, kid. Will do. By the way, you outta that meetin' yet?"

Meeting? "What meeting?" I asked, confusedly.

"The one that got you all whisperin' in the beginnin' on ah convahsation," Shirley May said.

I suddenly got a hot flash. I totally forgot that I was at school in the rush of the moment. "Uhh...yeah, the meeting's over," I lied. "I'll talk to you later, Shirley May." And with that I hung up and walked out of school.

Little did I know that someone was watching the whole conversation.

* * *

**Ooh... not the most original, but hey, I gotta get the story movin' along, somehow, right? Well, leave me cool stuff!! I'll try to make them a little longer. Luv ya 2 pieces -- Cnde Elz Strr ; D**


End file.
